Jin (1992)
Perfil thumb|290px|Jin *'Nombre:' 진/ Jin *'Nombre real:' 김석진/ Kim Seok Jin *'Nombre Japonés: 'キム・ソクチン/ Kimu sokuchin *'Nombre chino:' 金錫鎮 / Jīn Xīzhèn * Apodos: Car Door Guy, Third from the left, Jinnie, Worldwide handsome *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''04-Diciembre-1992 (24 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang-Gwangcheon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 179cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Mono *'Agencia:' Big Hit Entertainment Temas para Dramas *''Even If I Die, It's You (junto a V) tema para Hwarang: The Beginning (2016) Vídeos Musicales *Jo Kwon - I'm Da One (2012) Programas de TV * 2017: '''Let's Eat Dinner Together con Jungkook (Ep. 50) * '''2017: Hello Conselor - Jin y Jimin * 2017: '''Top 3 Chef King junto a J-Hope (07.01.17) * '''2016: Law of the Jungle * 2016: MC Especial en M! Countdown junto a Jimin (20.10.16) * 2016: Idol Chef King (14.09.16) * 2016: MC Especial en Inkigayo junto a Rap Monster (15.05.16) Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BTS **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Tipo de voz:' Tenor. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), japonés (intermedio), mandarín (básico) e inglés (básico). *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Educación:' **Boseong Middle School **Boseong High School **Konkuk University Art Design College Department of Cinema (Especialización en Teatro)(Graduado) **Universidad Cibernética de Hanyang *'Hobbies:' Cocinar, jugar Nintendo, leer mangas y tomar polaroids. *'Especialidades:' Natación y snowboarding *'Religión:' Ateo. *'Fruta favorita:' Arándanos, la sandía y el mango. *'Color favorito:' Rosa. *'Actor favorito:' Leonardo DiCaprio. *'Número favorito:' 4. *'Comida Favorita:' Langosta y pollo frito. *'Película favorita:' The Matrix. *Cuando tenía 15 años un representante de SM Entertainment lo vio por la calle e intentó que fuese a una audición, pero Jin pensó que era una estafa y no fue. *Antes de entrar a Big Hit en 2012, Jin estudiaba teatro en la Universidad. *Reveló que la persona a la que más quiere es a su papá y con la que quiere estar siempre es su mamá. *Colecciona juguetes de Maple Story y de Mario Bros. *Es el que mejor cocina en el grupo, aunque a SUGA no le guste su comida. *Ha participado en la producción del rap de Rap Monster en "No More Dream" y en las canciones "Love is not over", "Fun boys", entre otras. *Todos los miembros, excepto SUGA, dicen que es el más infantil en el grupo. *De todos los miembros es más cercano a Jung Kook, Jimin, V y J-Hope. *Puede caminar como la niña del exorcista (con la espalda doblada hacia atrás). *Sus mejores amigos idols son Sandeul de B1A4 y Ken de VIXX. *Sandeul de B1A4 contó en un programa de radio que es parte de un grupo de amigos: los «92 liners», y está compuesto por: él mismo, Baro de B1A4, Ken de VIXX, Moon Byul de MAMAMOO, Hani de EXID y Jin. *Aprendió a tocar guitarra, dando a conocer su avance en un fanmeeting en Japón, donde tocó la versión acústica de "Boy In Luv". *Comparte habitación con SUGA, dice que es una habitación muy tranquila ya que se hablan con la mirada. *El 29 de agosto de 2016 en los ISAC, mientras participaba en un partido de football, un jugador del equipo contrario le dio un codazo por accidente en la nariz provocando que esta sangrara. Tuvo que ser llevado al hospital y no pudo seguir participando. *Desde hace un tiempo tiene un programa especial en BANGTANTV que se llama «Eat Jin». *Fue visto tocando el piano por primera vez en los SBS Gayo Daejun mientras Rap Monster hacía la introducción para "Blood, Sweat & Tears". *Asistió solo al estreno de la película de D.O llamada "Pure Love". *Cantó por primera vez junto a V un tema para el OST de Hwarang: The Beginning. *Se graduó de la Universidad de Konkuk con grado en «artes cinematográficas» el 22 de febrero del 2017 y una semana después ingresa en la escuela de posgrado de la Universidad Cibernética de Hanyang. *Jin fue incluido en la lista de los 9 idols con las más bellas características faciales según los surcoreanos junto con Song Hye Kyo, Kim Tae Hee, Suzy, Kai (EXO), IU, Irene de Red Velvet, L de INFINITE y Tzuyu de TWICE. *Tenía un perro llamado Jjanggu que fue su mejor amigo por 12 años. El 29 de septiembre 2017 Jjanggu falleció y Jin dio a conocer la noticia en el fancaf oficial . Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) Galería Jin01.jpg Jin02.jpg Jin03.jpg Jin04.jpg Jin05.jpg Jin06-0.jpg Jin06.jpg Jin07.jpg Categoría:BigHit Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KModelo